As electronic devices such as cell phones and tablets move toward operation at faster data rates and consume more bandwidth the communication networks such as wireless networks that serve these electronic devices will continue to require more capacity. Consequently, more and newer equipment such as radio heads are being deployed on cell towers for handling the increase in bandwidth demand. The connection of radio heads on the cell towers of the communication network has switched to optical fibers since they are lighter and can handle more bandwidth than copper cables and are not subject to electrical interference. However, there are challenges for providing optical connectivity to equipment at the bulkhead wall such as radio heads. For instance, the connection interface must be robust and seal the radio head from outdoor environmental effects and inhibit pulling forces from being transferred to the connection location. Moreover, the connections should be quick, easy and reliable since the connections are made in aerial locations high above the ground and may requires moves, adds and changes during their lifetime as networks are improved.
There is an unresolved need for connectors suitable for attaching to devices that provide a robust solution while allowing quick and easy moves, adds and changes to the network or device.